


RTA Dexter

by jesterladyvids



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Small Towns, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/pseuds/jesterladyvids
Summary: A more lighthearted look at the denizens of Avonlea





	RTA Dexter




End file.
